


Its The End Of The World As We Know It

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: End of the World, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, but its sappy and shit, no editing we die like the men we aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is going to end at dawn. Kellin has one last thing he wants to do before then, and Vic wants to help him accomplish it





	Its The End Of The World As We Know It

I pulled the blanket up around my chin, curling up in my bed with some mindless T.V. show playing.

"Hey, Kellin, what are you doing?" Vic asked, suddenly barging into my room.

"Well, it's the end of the world. Thought I might as well get comfy." I told him. Everyone's been saying the world was gonna end at dawn tomorrow, so things have been a bit hectic for last few weeks.

"Exactly, its the end of the world, and your gonna spend your last hours on earth watching the Simpsons? No way. There has to be something you want to do before you die. What's on your bucket list?" He asked, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Not really. I mean there's plenty, but I'd get arrested for most of it."

"No ones gonna stop you, it's the end of the fucking world, laws don't matter anymore. Come on, what is it?" He kept pressing on.

"Okay, okay. I wanna see the Grand Canyon. But it's like ten hours away." I tell him.

"Okay, get up. Get off your ass, we're seeing the Grand canyon. We got seven hours before Dawn, I'll drive fast." He smirks. He drags me outside to his car.

"Vic, no offense, but your car wouldn't make it halfway there before it broke down," I tell him.

"Good thing my Dad bought a new car yesterday. Come on, let's go." Vic grabbed my hand before running down the street, pulling me behind him. We had grown up together, and his house was only down the street from mine.

"Vic! I'm not wearing shoes! Wait up!" We reached his house before no time, quickly jumping in his dad's new car and leaving.

"We just stole your dad's car!" I laughed at the thought of it. No one in a thousand years at my school would think I, Kellin Quinn, would steal a car.

"Settle in Kells, we got a long couple hours ahead of us," Vic smirked as he drove, pretty damn fast, mind you, down the street.

~6 and a half hours later~

"Kellin, wake up. We're here." I woke up to see Vic smiling down at me, holding a French fry above my face. I smile, taking a bite of the French fry before Vic could move it away.

"We're here?" I asked. He nodded, and I quickly jumped out of the car. I left the door open, running out to see it. I stood there, at the edge of the Grand Canyon, looking out. I looked over at Vic, who had walked up beside me.

"It's beautiful," I say.

"I'm glad you had the idea. Best way to end the world." He chuckled.

"I think there could be one better thing."

"What's that?" He asked before I connected my lips to his. We kissed for a few minutes, before pulling away.

"I never said this before, but I love you, Vic," I told him.

"I love you too, Kellin." He pulled me in for a hug, tears in his eyes.

"I know it might be a bit late, but I wanted to tell you before I died, and since I'm gonna die in about 15 minutes, I might as well tell you now."

"Dying or not, I love you too, Kellin." He smiled. I kissed him again, before sitting down on the edge of the canyon. With Vic and I together, ACDC's Highway To Hell playing from the car, and the Grand canyon laying ahead of us, I couldn't think of a better way to end the world.

As dawn approached, Vic pulled me closer to him, and we cuddled.

"Only about three minutes left before dawn. Any last confessions?" I asked him.

"You remember that time in third grade when I was over and we were playing with Mike in your back yard, and you went inside for a minute and when you came back out, the ball was deflated and I blamed Mike?" He asked.

"Yeah, it had landed in my mom's rose bed."

"That was actually me." He laughed.

"You little liar. I can't believe I'm dating a liar!" I laughed, pushing him lightly.

"Whatever." We sat in silence for only a few moments, before you could begin to see the sun.

"It's The End Of The World As We Know It, and I feel fine."I closed my eyes, kissing Vic. The End Of The World couldn't have been better.


End file.
